Punishment
by daydreamer22688
Summary: Isabella learns to never cross her Master. Heavy D/s. One Shot. Rated M for sexual content.


Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything related to Twilight. This is purely fiction.

………………………………………………

My body was in pain. Everywhere it was on fire. From my back, to my knees, all the way to the insteps of my feet, were red and throbbing.

I had been bad. I had been a very, very, very bad girl.

_Strike! _

"Ugh!" I groaned, tears running down my cheeks.

"That wasn't counting Isabella, five more," Master said, "And I want to hear you count this time."

"Y..yes, Master," I cried.

_Strike!_

"One!"

_Strike!_

"Two!" I moaned.

_Strike!_

"T-three!" I cried, the words almost not coming out.

_Strike!_

"F..f…four!" I yelled through my tears.

_Strike!_

"FIVE!"

"Good girl," Master said, "You have been a naughty slave, Isabella, but you have pleased me."

"Thank you, Master."

I heard him set the cane down by his feet. My body was sticky with sweat against the leather of the cross I was bound too. I lay face down, not being able to see my body red and burning or what Master was doing. My wrists and ankles bit against the ropes that kept me still and helpless.

I felt Master's hand - cool with cream - soothing over my abused skin. He crooned to me as I sobbed into the leather.

"Hush now little one, it's over now."

I tried to stop my crying but the pain was almost too much to bear.

Master untied me carefully and lovingly. He carried me to the bed we kept in the playroom, gently laying me down on the plush comforter. Master lifted my chin so that our eyes met. He brushed the tears and smeared make-up from my eyes, wiping my matted brown hair behind my ears.

"You look so lovely when you give your pain to me."

"Thank you, Master."

"Do you understand why your punishment was so great, Slave?" he asked, rocking me in his arms, running his cool hand down my bruised back.

"I made a fool of you tonight at the play party, Master. I spoke without permission; I broke your trust and all your training. Your slave is sorry for not only disappointing you but for being a bad slave, Master. I only hope you can forgive your slave for her treachery."

Master brushed his thumb across my cheek hugging my body to his.

"You may have disappointed me, Isabella, but you are not a bad Slave. You forgot your place. I trust with the punishment you received tonight, that you will do well to remember me and your training in all your actions until your body heals."

"Yes, Master."

"Stand-up, Isabella," Master commanded.

My body was sore, but I did well embrace it. The pain reminded me that I belonged to Master and I liked it.

Master grabbed my padded cuffs, attaching them to my wrists. He then walked me over to the part of the room where he kept all the suspension equipment. I knew then, tonight was far from over.

He took ropes and attached them to the hooks on the cuffs. He then slowly pulled me so that my body practically hung by my wrists from the ceiling. Only the balls of my feet touched the ground. My whole body arched my nipples hard against the cold air. My arousal dripped down my leg from my earlier punishment. I had to use every muscle to balance on the balls of my feet so that I wouldn't swing all over the place. It was hard and it hurt like hell, but it was making me even hotter and wetter.

I watched Master through my hooded eyes as he stripped of his clothing. His large and very hard cock standing proudly as he walked toward me with a rabbit fur flogger in his hands.

"I want to remind you, Slave that this is not for your pleasure tonight. Nothing I do is for you, it is for me. I still decide if you get to cum or not, you will not get that luxury tonight."

Before I could answer, Master hit me hard with the flogger, causing me to gasp and strain against my bindings.

"Y..yes, Master!" I cried.

He continued to strike me, over and over and over again. Once on my left butt cheek, then on my right. He moved to my inner thighs getting closer and closer to my aching pussy.

"Do you like that, Slave?"

"Yes, Master," I moaned.

He slapped my breasts, tweaking my nipples harshly.

"Aghhh!" I cried.

Master leaned in and sucked the sensitive skin behind my ear. I could feel him smirking as he almost brought me to orgasm by playing with my breasts.

Soon his mouth was gone from my neck and he was placing the flogger on the table beside us. Master stalked toward me, almost like a lion hunting his prey. His damp bronze hair hung around his angular face, making him look more beautiful then ever. I shuddered with excitement as he came up to me, running his hands slowing down my breasts, then my tummy before reaching my heat.

I gasped as he slipped two of his fingers into me violently.

"So wet for me, Isabella, and still so very tight."

"Only for you, Master," I told him, my head rolling back in pleasure.

Master continued to play with my pussy, rolling my clit with his thumb.

"You better not cum, Slave! If you do, you'll sleep in your cage tonight."

I started to try and think of anything else but the fact Master was working my pussy harder. I could feel him chuckling at my body fighting against its natural instinct to give into its pleasure.

Right when I thought I was going to cum, Master pulled out his fingers. He swiftly unhooked my wrists and I soon found myself kneeling in front of his cock.

"Show me how much you appreciate me, Slave."

"Yes, Master."

I greedily took his cock into my mouth, moaning at the familiar feeling of it there. Master groaned at my efforts, lacing his strong hand through my hair and urging me on.

I sucked and licked his shaft to the best of my ability. Master was so large that I had long since had my gag reflex exercised out of me.

Master apparently decided that he wanted more because he shoved my head down so that I took him all the way in. He tested my breathing, not allowing my head to move. My nose was actually touching the skin of his lower stomach.

"I want to fuck your perfect mouth, Isabella."

I moaned in response as Master moved my head at the pace he wanted. Master, ruthlessly fucked my mouth until he almost came to the brink, I could feel Master's pre-cum leaking down my throat.

Suddenly Master's cock was gone from my mouth. Master turned me around so I was on all fours. Then Master's cock was inside me, pumping madly and furiously.

"Fuckk!" I cried out in surprise.

"That's it, Slave. Let me hear how much you love my cock."

"I love your cock, Master."

Master slammed into me, over and over and over again. My body rocked as he hit all the places inside me. The pain from my earlier punishment only added to my need for release. I could feel my insides coiling in pleasure.

"Do not cum, Slave!" Master grunted and he spanked my ass hard, causing me to jump.

Master grabbed my breasts from behind, pulling me to him. I felt him everywhere it was almost too much to bear. He brought one of his hands down to play with my clit and I moaned and withered against him.

Master thrusted into me before I felt him bite my shoulder, hard.

"Cum now, Isabella!"

I didn't need to be told twice. I cried out as my orgasm rocked though my body. I then felt Master's hot seed spread throughout me and drip down my inner thighs. I panted and collapsed forward. If not for Master's strong arms embracing me I would be on the ground in a heap of jelly. He kept thrusting into me as he finished off, his body sweaty and perfect against mine.

"Th-thank you, Master," I said breathlessly.

Master laid us on the ground his softening cock still inside me. His green eyes looked into mine, sparkling with love and adoration. He kissed me softly and brushed my wet cheek so tenderly I wanted to cry in gratitude.

"You're very welcome, Isabella."

…………………………..

Authors Note: Hope you all enjoyed my first Twilight one-shot! Thanks for reading!


End file.
